elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mods
These are the methods over making the game easier, since common complaints are over the low Experience Points curve, and lack of expendable maps which made it harder due to doors and corridors looking alike. To use mods, extract the mods to the game's directory. To be able to open the directory, left click Elminage Gothic from the Steam Library, choose View Downloadable Content, local files and browse local files. Unlimited Maps Magic maps are expendable in the game. A magic map costs for 10 G each at stacks of nine, and due to the exploration nature of the game it is bound to run out. Remember to buy a map for the cheat to work first. [http://www.mediafire.com/download/cfmnf925ukya8he/elminage_unlimitedmap.zip ITEM.csv file] XP modification EP are maximized by ten times its original value to make grinding faster. [http://www.mediafire.com/download/4hzhaabaf52aazu/Monster_XP_Fix.zip MoNSTERS.csv] Modifying on your own Game unpacker can be found [[http://www.mediafire.com/download/6y88fnp3rujq39b/BRAUnpack.zip here'.]] Unzip the file into your Elminage Gothic directory, it should contain only one .exe file, double click on that; a console window should pop up and lots of text should scroll through it for a few minutes. The result should be four directories S00 through S03 and a ton of files in them. S03 is music/sfx; S02 is backgrounds/character/monster/tarot art. S01 is dungeon walls and combat effects; S00 is the rest of the files, and specifically a pile of csv files that have all the game data in them. So basically don't poke your nose around S00 unless you want to be spoiled. Standard disclaimers apply; if it crashes or randomly adds afros to all the character images it's not my fault. If you want unlimited uses of Magic Map; in ITEM.CSV change cell 606,AY (Item Uses Remaining) to 0, and 606,AZ (Maximum Item Uses) to 0 also. If you want just up to a stack of 99 of them, change AZ to 99 and leave AY as is. Edit: If you want your changes to apply, you need to move your modified ITEM.CSV from the S00 directory, straight into the Elminage Gothic directory beside the Elminage.exe file. Editing the Save files Save files can be found in My Documents\My Games\Ghostlight LTD\Elminage Gothic\* The following information is useful if you know your way around a hex editor. Always make backups. Relative Offsets: 0 - Start of character data, also start of Name - 27 Characters 1B - Start of surname - 23 Characters 32 - Start of character nickname - 19 Characters 4B - Start of alignment nickname - 13 Characters ' 58 - Icon. 09 is Brawler's class icon. 5A - Level. ' 5C (3-4bytes?) - Age in days (little endian) - Randomized a bit? ' 60 - Race AND Gender! ' 21 - Human Male 41 - Human Female 22 - Elf Male 42 - Elf Female 25 - Hobbit male First digit is gender: 2 - Male 4 - Female ? - ? Second digit is race: 1 - Human 2 - Elf 4 - Gnome 5 - Hobbit 8 - Dragonewt ' 61 - Alignment and Class 49 - Good Brawler 4A - Neutral Brawler 4B - Evil Brawler ' 64 - 0A (10) - BASE AC ' 68 - Current HP. Likely 2 or more bytes. 6C - MAX HP. Likely 2 or more bytes. ' 70 - Unknown 3F (63) - Seems to be 3F for all characters. No idea! ***Fae Kothyxaan, this actually means player controlled. If changed to 00 I the character will become computer controlled If a summon/replica has 3f put into the appropriate location it would then become player controlled. I tested and verified this*** ' 6 STATS IN 5 BYTES Stat cap is 63 for all stats. 78 - Every 0x40 in this value adds +1 to Int. Remainder is Strength. First (right) 6 bits are strength. The last two bits are the first bits of int. 79 - First digit is an ADDITIVE to Piety. Last digit is a multiplier for Intelligence (base is 4) First (right) 4 bits are the continuance of Intelligence from the previous byte. The last 4 bits are the start of Piety. 7A - First digit is a multiplier for Vitality. 4 * first digit. First (right) 2 bits are the continuance of Piety from the previous byte. The last 6 bits are Vitality. Every 0x4 in last digit is +1 Vitality. Remainder is a multiplier for Piety (base 16) 7B - Just Agility if less than 0x39 (57). No idea what it does when it rolls over. First (right) 6 bits are Agility. No idea what the last 2 bits are. 7C - Just Luck if less than 39 (57). All luck values in premades have had +40 added to them... First (right) 6 bits are Luck. No idea what the last 2 bits are. ' This chart might help. In example: Str: 7 Int: 20 Pie: 20 Vit: 16 Agi: 8 Luck: 16 84 - Character Kill Count. Little endian. Probably 2 or 4 bytes. 88 - Experience. Little endian. Probably 4 bytes. ' 8C - GP in character's possession. Little endian? ' 92 - Unknown - 07 for the Bishop. Maybe spells known? (Mage) 93 - Unknown - Maybe spells known. (Priest) 94 - Unknown - 80 for the Bishop. Maybe spells known? (Priest) Summoning spells are the same at every level, so... ' 95 - Unknown! 03 for the Bishop. ' 98-99 - Unknown - FC 01 for Alchemist ' 9B - Unknown! 0E for Summoner ' Current: A2-A8 - Mage casts per day A9-AF - Priest casts per day B0-B6 - Alchemist casts per day B7-BD - Summoner casts per day ' Max: BF-C4 - Mage casts per day C5-CB - Priest casts per day CC-D2 - Alchemist casts per day D3-D9 - Summoner casts per day ' Special traits: DE-E4 E5 - Extra Skill. ' List of known special traits: 01 - Mage's Mage spell learning 02 - Bard's Mage spell learning 03 - Bishop's Mage spell learning 04 - Cleric's Priest spell learning 05 - Valkyrie's Priest spell learning 06 - Bishop's Priest spell learning 07 - Alchemist's spell learning 08 - Summoning spell learning 09 - Dispel 0A - Lighting Physical Attack (aka can kill ghosts) 0B - Thief skills 0C - Lesser Thief Skills 0D - Forging 0F - Treatment 0E - Transmutation 10 - Banking (Don't know what this does 11 - Herbology 12 - Identification 13 - Swift Attack 14 - Pursuit Attack 15 - Lower AC 16 - Brawler's multi-attack 17 - Tarot ability 18 - Instrument use 19 - Barrier ability 1A - Special Resist UP 1B - Dual Wielding 1C - Instant Kill to all attacks 1D - Vigilance 1E - Physical Attack Up +1' 1F - Physical Attack Up 20 - Mage Spellpower Up +1 21 - Mage Spellpower Up 22 - Cleric Spellpower Up +1 23 - Cleric Spellpower Up 24 - Alchemist Spellpower Up +1 25 - Alchemist Spellpower Up 26 - Magical Power Up +1 27 - Magical Power Up 28 - Soul Release 29 - Equipment Removal 2A - Steal 2B - Disassemble 2C - High Purity Synthesis (No % next to a level 4 character) 2D - Apothecary Knowledge 2E - Pursuit Sweep 2F - Combat Instincts (No % next to a level 4 character) 30 - Alter Fate 31 - Ancient Rites 32 - Blood Oath 33 - Physical Attack Up +1 (Begins a series of repeats) 34 - Physical Attack UP 41 - High Purity Synthesis (100% next to a level 4 character) 43 - Pursuit Sweep 44 - Combat Instincts (50% next to a level 4 character) 48 - Holy Lance Art 49 - Court Sanctuary 4B - Surprise Attack ' Extra Skills: 65 - Brace 66 - Stronghold 67 - High Magic Source (negate barrier) 68 - Spirit Contract 69 - Magic Essence 6B - Hand of Kindness 6D - Pass-along Theft 6E - Find Treasure 6F - Tackle 75 - Restore Magic 76 - Divination 77 - Mysterious Bag 79 - War Rite 7C - Chi Wave 7D - Drunken Fist 80 - Song of Healing 86 - Master Therion (call all summons at once?) 88 - Sacrifice 89 - Absolute Barrier 8A - Counterattack (???) 8C - Swallow Killer 8D - Replica 8F - Cruelty 90 - Glutton for Punishment ' E6 - Status recovery rate E8 - Regen ' EC - Unknown - 01 ED - Unknown - 10 (16) EE - Unknown - 11 (17) EF - Unknown - 11 (17) F0 - Unknown - 11 (17) F1 - Unknown - 11 (17) F2 - Unknown - 11 (17) F3 - Unknown - 11 (17) F4 - Unknown - 11 (17) F5 - Unknown - 01 *** Fae Kothyxaan, the EC to F5 is your "double strike sequence" (extra damage) to creature types if it is changed to 02 20 22 22 22 22 22 22 22 02 you will do less damage to all creature types if it is changed to 03 30 33 33 33 33 33 33 33 03 you will do standard damage to all creature types (this will also change dragonewt fire breath to lightning breath) etc there are only 10 values here but 16 creature types, i guess it works something like the stats, in that some values are combined. *** ' Magic Resistance: FC - Unknown - 0A (10) FD - Unknown - 0A (10) FE - Unknown - 0A (10) FF - Unknown - 64 (100) ' Special Resistance: 113 - Unknown - 0F (15) 114 - Unknown - 0F (15) 115 - Unknown - 0F (15) 116 - Unknown - 0F (15) 117 - Unknown - 0F (15) 118 - Unknown - 0F (15) 119 - Unknown - 0F (15) 11A - Unknown - 0F (15) 11B - Unknown - 0F (15) ' 122 - Unknown - 2C (44) 123 - Unknown - 01 124 - Unknown - 8C (140) 125 - Unknown - 01 ' 138 - Unknown - 01 ' 174 - Unknown - 01 ' 39A - Unknown - 4B (75) ' 39E - Unknown - BE (190) ' 3BE - Unknown - 01 ' 3C6 (2bytes?) - Number of days in party? ' 3D8 - Unknown, portrait maybe? ' 3DC - End of character data (next byte is start of next character) ' Equipped items: (item # refers to the position stored in inventory (10 slots), see below) 11C - First digit is item # equipped in sub (0 if equipped with two-handed weapon) Second digit is item # equipped in MAIN 11D - First digit is item # equipped on body Second digit is item # equipped on head 11E - First digit is item # equipped on legs Second digit is item # equipped on hands 11F - First digit is item # equipped on ACC-2 Second digit is item # equipped on ACC-1 ' Inventory - Item ID in little endian 122 - Item #1 124 - Item #2 126 - Item #3 128 - Item #4 12A - Item #5 12C - Item #6 12E - Item #7 130 - Item #8 132 - Item #9 134 - Item #10 ' 138 - Beginning of Item Data block (total length: 3C) for Item #1 ' These four likely deal with what material and quality was used? 00 - Status of item 00 - Unidentified 01 - Identified 02 - Broken ' Flamberge with Sensolite with 18 AP. Adds +36 Fire attack Forging Material: 01 - 4A First digit - Added to Item ID offset (from second digit of next byte) Second digit - Something to do with what modifiers can be applied using this material (F is all?) 02 - A6 First Digit - Additive to AP and item ID (WHY) 0 - +0, -512 item ID 1 - +0, -256 item ID 2 - +0 3 - +1, invalid item ID 4 - +1, -512 item ID 5 - +1, -256 item ID 6 - +1 7 - +1, invalid Item ID 8 - +2, -512 item ID 9 - +2, -256 Item ID A - +2 B - +2, invalid Item ID C - +3, -512 Item ID D - +3, -256 item ID E - +3 F - +3, invalid Item ID Second digit - 512 + 16 x digit - beginning Item ID 03 - 04 First digit - 64 x this is added to AP Second digit - 4x this is added to AP 04 - Added to Weapon's min/max damage. Turns negative at 80 (so, 80 = -128 damage, FF = -1 damage) 05 - First digit: x16 added to AC, turns negative at 8 (so, FF is -1 AC) Second digit: added to AC Turn Recovery: 06 - num / 2 added 07 - (num % 4) * 128 added ' 08 - Mage Resist 09 - Cleric Resist 0A - Alchemy Resist 0B - Summon Resist ' Attack - percents in little endian (negative?) 0C - Fire 0E - Water 10 - Thunder 12 - Holy 14 - Dark ' Defense - Percents in little endian (negative?) 16 - Fire 18 - Water 1A - Thunder 1C - Holy 1E - Dark ' 20 - Sleep Chance (negative?) 21 - Poison Chance 22 - Paralysis Chance 23 - Silence Chance 24 - Confusion Chance 25 - Charm Chance 26 - Petrify Chance 27 - Behead Chance 28 - Drain Chance ' 29 - Sleep Resist (can be negative at >80) 2A - Poison Resist 2B - Paralysis Resist 2C - Silence Resist 2D - Confusion Resist 2E - Charm Resist 2F - Petrify Resist 30 - Beheading Resist 31 - Drain Resist '' 32 - First Digit: Modifier to Chimeric Damage (2 for double, 3 for 5x, 4 for S?, 5 for +) Second Digit: Main/Range/Sub unlimited (kind of in a binary pattern) 33 - First Digit: Modifier to Elmental Damage (2 for double) Second Digit: Modifier to Undead Damage (2 for double) 34 - First Digit: Modifier to Animal Damage (4 for double) Second Digit: Modifier to Insect Damage 35 - First Digit: Modifier to Ghost Damage Second Digit: Modifier to Mythical Damage 36 - First Digit: Modifier to Dragon Damage Second Digit: Modifier to Devil Damage 37 - First Digit: Modifier to Mage Damage Second Digit: Modifier to Fighter Damage 38 - First Digit: Modifier to Thief Damage Second Digit: Modifier to Cleric Damage 39 - First Digit: Modifier to Giant Damage (4 for double) Second Digit: Modifier to Beast Damage (4 for double) 3A - First Digit: Added to Status Recovery Rate Second Digit: Modifier to God damage (4 for double) 3B - First Digit: Gender/Race restrictions (kind of in a binary pattern) Second Digit: (num % 8) x 16 added to Status Recovery Rate if > 8, removes Alignment restrictions Category:Game mods